I'm haunted
by ForeverFaithful93
Summary: Song-fic with Taylor Swift's song Haunted. I do not own any part of the song, all belongs to Taylor Swift.


**A/N: This story takes place sometime after they have all graduated, I'm not sure the exact time. I don't own the characters, owned by Ally Carter, or the song, owned by Taylor Swift. Please read and let me know what you think!**

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

"Zach, please," I reached toward him. "You don't have to do it. It will all be okay. Everything will be fine…" But it was too late. He was already turning away, leaving. Already gone.

_It's getting dark and its all too quiet_

_And I can't trust anything now_

I glance out past the trees, seeing past the back yards and the fences. I look up at the sky.

He was here.

My mind flashes back to a distant time, a far away place.

_And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

"How could you do this?" Zach glared at me.

_Oh, holding my breath_

_Won't lose you again_

_Something's made your eyes go cold_

Suddenly, his eyes change, no more is the anger, the hate. Instead it's pain, they're cold.

_Come on, come on_

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

"Zach, I didn't! Nothing happened. I would never betray you. Please, trust me."

"I don't know if I can anymore Cameron." He turned toward me.

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_You're all I wanted_

"Fine then, don't. But please, please don't go. Don't go on that mission. I don't know what I'd do…" Before I finished, he leaned forward, and gently kissed me on my cheek.

"Goodbye Cam."

"Zach, please," I reached toward him. "You don't have to do it. It will all be okay. Everything will be fine…" But it was too late. He was already turning away, leaving. Already gone.

_Come on, come on_

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now_

_I'm haunted_

_Stood there and watched you walk away_

_From everything we had_

The whole time he has been gone, I haven't heard one thing. The most I have is one letter, one single note, from just after he left: _I forgive you, my Gallagher Girl._

_But I still mean every word I said to you_

_He will try to take away my pain_

_And he just might make me smile_

"Cammie, let him go. Zach's gone."

"I can't Josh. I'm sorry," I stepped away from his outstretched arm. "I just can't."

_But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_

_Oh, holding my breath_

I know you're out there.

_Won't see you again_

Please come home.

_Something keeps me holding on to nothing_

_Come on, come on_

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

I look up at the blanket of unwavering stars.

_Something's gone terrible wrong_

It hit me then, a feeling in the pit of my stomach; something happened, something's wrong.

_You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on_

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

The tears won't stop now. They streak down my face in an unending rain.

_Can't turn back_

_I'm haunted_

I close my eyes and his face is there. His beautiful eyes and that unnerving smirk. He seems so close I can almost touch him, feel him.

_I know_

_I know_

_I just know_

I breathe in and I can smell him.

_You're not gone_

_You can't be gone_

_No_

I open my eyes.

He's not there. I'm still standing all alone in my backyard. The wind gently blowing my hair across my face.

_Come on, come on_

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

I remember the last time I heard his voice, "Cam."

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

I gasp. His voice sounded so near. So close.

_Won't finish what you started_

_Come on, come on_

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

I sigh. One last look up at the stars.

"Please, Zach. Where ever you are, know that I am sorry. And that I will forever love you."

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_I can't go back_

_I'm haunted_

I climb the stairs to my back door, finally ready to the ghost of Zachary Goode behind me.

_You and I walk a fragile line_

As I close the back door and turn the locks, I glance at a picture on the wall.

_I have know it all this time_

It was of Zach and me at my graduation from the Academy. We had our arms wrapped around each other, glorious smiles on both of our faces. I had on the necklace he had just given me, the back of the pendant was inscribed _-Forever my Gallagher Girl. Always, Z._

_Never ever thought I'd see it break_

My fingers found that very necklace still around my neck.

A knock at the front door startled me from my dream.

_Never thought I'd see it_

As I opened the door, a small gasp escaped my mouth.

"Cam..."

**A/N: Soooo, what did you think? I would really like to know.. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
